Quarantine
by ohmygodwhatisthis
Summary: CHAPTER 5 ADDED!! rating has been changed due to swearing. The yamis come down with an unaccounted for illness during a birthday party for Mokuba at the Kaiba mansion. Love is discovered, strange things happen, Yami whines, and Seto is actually human...
1. Default Chapter

Hello. I'm Nakoruru Orukousaki and I am completely and utterly insane.(I was divided between Yami Bakura and Kaiba on the YGO personality quiz) With this in mind I've decided to accept and embrace my insanity with my debut of ff.net. Basically, you're going to see a lot of me *laughs manaically* because there is litterally nothing I CAN'T write. That said, enjoy my pointless ramblings.  
  
Disclaimer:Unless my name changed or something, I don't own a damn thing.  
  
You know the rules:  
/hikari thinking/  
//yami thinking//  
(whispered,mumbled dialogue)  
Oh. and Yami Malik is 'Ishtal' and Yami Bakura is 'Bakura', just to avoid any confusion.  
Chapter1...The Beginning!  
  
{Ryou's POV}  
  
If indeed things could get any worse today, they just did. I was up half the night trying desperately to drown out the sounds of...um...activity between my yami and Malik's in the next bedroom, to no avail. I have unfortunately slept in, and missed decorating with Yugi and Joey. Yugi seemed fairly understanding of the situation, even if I didn't go into detail.  
"Bakura!" I called up the stairwell. "We are going to be late! Could you and Ishtal please hurry up?" Normally I wouldn't dare to say something like that, but lately Bakura seems...mellowed out. As if somehow his boyfriend's advanced insanity negates a little of his.  
"Shut the hell up, Ryou! We are NOT late!"  
"Oh come on, Baku-chan, you're dragging your feet."   
I sighed. Perhaps his koi would drag him downstairs. I know he probably doesn't want to go, but he just cannot pass up an opportunity to annoy the blazes out of Yugi's Yami. Yes, it has been two years and still they don't get along any better than the day we were transformed into cards.   
The sound of footsteps brought a smile to my exasperated features as Ishtal came sprinting down the stairs into the living room with Bakura hot on his heels.  
"Give that to me!" He yelled, lunging at him and banging into the closet door.  
Ishtal giggled. "Nope. I want to hear you say it first."  
"I'm sure that hell will freeze over before I do!"  
"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Ishtal ducked a shoe flying at his head, making the blonde spikes dance. He jumped behind the large leather couch, shaking his fist mockingly. "Ah ah, you have to say it." He smiled sadistically. "Or you wont see your little girly hair thingy anytime soon."  
I practically fell on my face upon hearing that. Especially looking at the blush that covered my dark half's cheeks-he obviously didnt wish for me to know.  
/Hair thingy?!/  
//...//  
/What hair thingy?/  
//Isis got it for me. She said she was sick of seeing me with my hair in my face.//  
I tried not to laugh, because I doubted I'd live much longer. It was rare to see Bakura in an embarrassed state, and I felt sorry for him.   
Ishtal smirked. "you should have seen him posing in the mirror this morning...priceless..."  
"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMNED MOUTH!"Bakura screamed, diving on top of him, trying to choke him.  
"MAKE MEEEEEEEE!" Ishtal cried gleefully, sending his lover's hairtie flying across the room and behind a table. He didnt seem to mind he was about to be strangled.  
I shook my head, stepping past the two yamis rolling on the floor trying to disembowel one another and hunted for the offending hair scrunchie. "Honestly," I began, sliding the table out of its position and frowning at the dust. Ishtal's version of sweeping again. "Stop acting like grade school children." I found it in the shadows and picked it up, beating the dust off of it on my jeans. It was powder blue, a good volor on him. "Ishtal, get off-he can't breathe. Here-" I handed the hair tie back to my dark half with a smile, which he returned with one of his nods. Glaring at the blonde still on his shins, he said: "And I didn't have to say it, so there." This he finished with an adorible little pout that had me facevaluting and Ishtal fairly disabled from laughter. He calmly rose to his feet, replaced his hair in a ponytail behind his head, and stomped out the front door, not bothering to close it.   
Ishtal pulled himself off the floor on my shoulders and beamed at me. "Isn't he wonderful?" He gushed, nearly skipping out of the door behind his lover. All I could do was laugh lightly, grab my car keys off the television set, and lock up, preparing myself mentally for the drive to Kaiba's house.  
  
  
"Yami, this really isnt that hard. All you have to do is follow the instructions."  
Yami snorted. "Easy for you to say, you wrote these."  
Yugi sighed, frowning at the scribbles on the piece of construction paper, Serenity's recipie for party punch. "Okay, so maybe I dont have the best handwriting in the world."  
Joey walked through the swinging kitchen doors, a large rectangular box in his arms. "That just won you the understatement of the year award, Yug." He set the box down on the counter, revealing it to be a large birthday cake. "Man, I cant believe how heavy that thing is." He said, rubbing his shoulders. "Kaiba spent more money on this cake than I make in a week."  
Yami chuckled lightly. "Well, it is Mokuba were talking about here, and his 10th cycle-er, birthday." He corrected, feeling Yugi poke him in the side.   
Yugi smiled, and plopped himself down on a stool. "Kaiba really wants this party to be special. He even agreed to take Mokuba to one of those kiddie concerts."  
Joey coughed, tring to hold back his laughter. "You mean one of those ones with the people jumping around in deformed animal suits singing praises to sharing and all that?! Kaiba must be out of his mind by now!"  
Yami shuddered, remembering having to sit through one of said concerts with Yugi. "Or dying from the sheer stupidity of it all."  
Yugi managed a semi frown. "Hey, I used to like those!"  
His dark half and best friend merely rolled thier eyes, hepping whatever comments to themselves.   
"Anyway, enough of that subject. When are Ryou and company going to get here?" Joey asked, going over to the large freezer and pulling out several containers of rainbow sherbet.  
Yugi sighed. "Isis called me this morning-Malik is sick and his yami has been staying at Ryou's since yesterday."  
//I'm sure that works for Bakura...//  
/Don't be perverted./  
//I wouldn't dare. I'm merely stating a fact.//  
"So assuming Ryou slept at all last night, or Bakura hasn't killed Ishtal, he should get here with the other two in about fifteen minutes." Yugi continued.  
"Thats good." Joey said, scraping some sherbet into a bowl and dumping 7up on top of it. "I can't wait to have some of this again."  
Yami felt slightly queasy as Joey then dumped about half a bag of sugar and some butterscotch syrup into the mix.  
//Aibou?//  
Yugi could feel something not quite right with his Yami. /Something wrong?/  
//Everything about what Joey is putting together is wrong and I think I'm going to be violently ill if I continue to witness this...//  
Yugi nodded, seeing Yami's slightly green complexion. "Hey, Joey, we're going to finish out the living room."  
"Ok Yug'. " Joey said distractedly, watching the ingredients bubble and fizz. "Man, this is beautiful."  
Yami grabbed Yugi by the back of his shirt, and pulled him through the doors.  
  
  
"Look at that woman on the right!"  
"No, the one across the street is fatter!"  
"Is not! Holy shit, that one over there is huge!"  
Bakura and Ishtal became silent as we passed a woman who was quite possibly 700lbs in a flannel dress.  
"Whoa...Ryou, look at that!"  
I sighed. "I saw her Bakura, and you two shouldn't make fun of people."  
"Why not?" Ishtal asked, actually not understanding. "The windows are shut, they can't hear us out there."  
"You've missed the point entirely. What I mean is-"  
"Ha, the one in that red car is definitely the fattest I've EVER seen, and probably the fattest that EVER lived. I WIN Baku-chan!"  
"Don't call me that, you ass. And you cant say shes the fattest woman who ever lived because you havent seen every woman who has ever lived. Admit that I won, NOW!"  
"No."   
"Yes."  
"Nooo..."  
"Yeesss."  
"NOOOOOO!"  
"YEEESSSSS!"  
"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!" I yelled, finally losing control. "IF YOU MUST ARGUE, WHY CAN YOU NOT JUST ARGUE OVER SOMETHING RELEVANT?! For instance..." I reached into the glove compartment of my car and grabbed a small scrap of paper. "Is this green or yellow? Decide."  
Bakura scowled. "What the HELL do you think we are, children?"  
Ishtal chewed his thumbnail thoughtfully. "Well, you know, one is hard pressed to call it either color."  
Bakura gave his inept lover a death glare. "It is GREEN. NOTHING more. Understood?"  
Silence reigned for a few moments after that, all of us enjoying the cool, sunny November day.   
"No it's not."  
Bakura turned to Ishtal, ready to tear him a new one, when a coughing fit racked his body, causing him to double over in the seat, clutching his chest.  
"Ack! You coughed on my shirt!" Ishtal exclaimed, frantically wiping it off.  
I looked in the rear view mirror at the two yamis.  
/Bakura, are you alright?/  
  
Okay, that was just to annoy you. I need at least 8 reviews to continue the story in this fashion, and expect Chapter 2 in about a week.  
Ja!  
Nakoruru Orukousaki 17th 


	2. It begins

Ch2-Uh...still the beginning, sorta...well...give me a minute...  
  
Disclaimer: What the hell do you think?  
  
Same rules apply as in Chapter 1  
  
Party Preparations Continue-or Advanced Case of Party-itis  
  
/Bakura, are you alright?/  
Bakura coughed a few more times before answering verbally. "I'm fine, Ryou. Just choking on spit.(Nakoruru: Have any of you ever done that? It really sucks...) Watch the road, not us."  
Ishtal looked panicked. "See, he's dying and its all your fault. We shouldn't be going to this party at all."  
I just looked at him. Bakura cleared his throat.  
"What?"  
"You, Ishtal..." Bakura said tiredly. "are a moron."  
"Honestly, how did you arrive at that conclusion?" I asked.  
Ishtal shrugged. "Just a thought."  
  
  
  
{Fic Break- Okay, that was stupid. I'm running out of asinine car conversation so when you next see them, they will magically be at Seto's House. Oh, and assume Anzu, Honda and Mai show up sometime between last chapter and 12 seconds ago.  
Someone asked about pairings...Joey gets on my nerves sometimes so lets stick him with Mai. Seto seems destined to end up with Yami or Yugi and Ryou is already taken by Malik.(He's sick, you'll find that out soon.) Back to the story...End of Fic Break}  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a black sportscar across town...Mokuba Kaiba was commiting one of the three most annoying things a younger sibling can do to an older sibling-sing. A child could have the vest sounding voice i the known universe, but the older sibling is genetically programmed to despise the sound with every fiber of thier being. Especially if it happens to be a slow song...  
"Mokuba, as much as I enjoy that song I have to ask you to not sing it anymore." Seto said, trying to mask his atigue and frustration. He had agreed to take Mokuba to see Happy Moon Monkey(even if his brother was now 11 years of age) but Mokuba had failed to mention beforehand how long the concert was. The billionare had spent 3 hours in what could easily be described as a personal hell. Large stuffed animals dancing around on a dimly lit stage singing idiotic songs that always stick in your head for days was the last thing he needed, but it was Mokubas birthday, afterall, and Seto had decided long ago that he would go throuh anything as long as his little brother was safe and happy. Even so, he had retained an odd fear/abhorrence of stuffed animals and such-he'd nearly gone psychotic when one of the freaks in the aisle(a green hippo) had actually hugged him.  
Seto frowned and growled unintentionally. He allowed only 3 people to hug him, and the hippo man was not oneof them. He had just started to wonder if he could possibly sue for assault and emotinal trauma when Mokuba tugged at his sleve.  
"Not having fun, are you?"  
Seto snapped from his thoughts. "I'm just thinking, Mokuba."  
"But, I can tell that youre upset."  
"Upset isn't the word."  
Mokuba quirked an eyebrow. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Oh, then what is it? Did hippo guy turn you on?"  
Seto glared at him. "Say something like that again and I am taking you out of public school for good."  
"Yeah, right." Mokuba replied a little nervously.  
"i'm not joking. You'll end up in one of those monasteries for boys."  
"Seto, thats just wrong..."  
"Well, I personally do not believe an 11 year old should talk that way. Besides, it was disgusting."  
"Kinda.' Mokuba agreed. "I bet you'd moreso appreciate that kind of thing from Yami."  
Seto sighed, shaking his head. His brother had finally figured it out.  
"I got you." Mokuba said, pointing an imaginary gun at his brother's head. "Stop hiding it from everyone! Especially since you both suck at lying. I'm happy for you guys and so is Yugi."  
Seto felt himself at the center of a conspiracy. "Now, how does Yugi know?"  
"Well, you know Yami, his lips were pretty much sealed. And I like Yugi a lot but he's a little dense sometimes so I guess you could say..."  
"You told him." Seto accused, trying to hold back a smile. "Since when do you gossip?"  
"Since you let me hang out with Mai and Anzu."  
Seto laughed for perhaps the first time that day, as he urned the corner that lead to the block thier mansion sat on. He noted absently that the wind had picked up and the sky was an odd shade of grey. Mokuba had noticed this as well.  
"That looks promising." Mokuba snorted. "think It'll snow?"  
Seto shuddered. He hated snow. "Lets hope not." Snow ould also ruin any chance of Mokuba testing the 4 wheeler He had bought him.  
Mokuba giggled. "I bet you don't mind though." A lovely image of his brother and Yami curled up on the couch by the fire came to his mind.  
Seto just looked at him. "Do I want to know what tht was supposed to mean?'  
"Nope. I'll try not to talk about your personal life as much."  
"Thanks." Seto said wryly. "And I'll try not to mention to your little friends where you decided to go for your birthday."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~at Kaiba residence...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
...Anzu decided to make conversation with some of Mokuba's constituents.  
"Hi! what's your name?" She quired of a dark haired girl clutching a pink rabbit.  
"Arissa."  
"Hello Arissa, I'm Anzu." She shook the girl's hand.  
"Um...okay."  
Yami sat on the stairs, peeking down through the spires, concentrating on counting the number of small people (Nakoruru: not including Yugi.) wandering aimlessly about the living room. Reaching a rough estimate, he decided to contact his light in the next room.  
//How many were supposed to be here?//  
Yugi smiled inwardly. /Fifty. How many are there?/  
//You don't want to know...//  
/Sure I do./  
A pause followed, then, //Eighty-two.//  
/WHAT?!/  
//I told you.//  
/Oh my God! Does Mokuba know that many people?/  
Yami snorted. //Well, apparently he does. I don't see much of a problem with this unless Joey destroys all the food.//  
/That IS true...hey, Yami?/  
//Yes, aibou?//  
/Kaiba called us to help him plan this party for Mokuba...does that mean he finally wants to be our friend?/  
//Perhaps so. And no, Yugi I don't object to it. There is no longer any reason for he and I to be at odds with one another.//  
Yugi gave his other a mental hug./I'm glad. Oh, and thanks for watching the kids for us./  
//What are you doing, anyway?//  
Yugi sighed. /Making more punch, Joey...uh.../  
//Say no more. I'd rather be in here-I can't even look at that concoction without feeling very ill.//  
/Its not bad, actually. And its weird because you have to kinda chew it and drink it at the same time./  
Yami groaned, clutching his stomach. //I'm going to be sick, and I can't because I don't technically have organs./ "Where is the bathroom?" He called out to Anzu, keeping his link with Yugi open.  
/Sorry Yami./ Yugi giggled, then squealed as a string of butterscotch syrup smacked him across the face.  
"Earth to Yugi, come back." Joey said ,setting down the bottle. "Talkin'to Yami?." (Nakoruru: I refuse to give him a Brooklyn accent.)  
"Yeah," Yugi replied, trying to catch the sweet, sugary droplets that dripped of his cheeks onto his tongue. "He's not really fond of your party punch."  
Joey shook his head. "Some people just can't handle it."  
//...Aibou?!//  
"Hold on a minute, Joey." /What's wrong Yami?/ Yugi asked, feeling the apprehension from his darker half through thier shared link.   
//Something is not right...I feel terrible and the feeling is being generated by my own person.//  
/Huh?!/ Yugi suddenly grew very worried. /What do you mean?/  
//It seems that I AM infatically capable of vomiting and the upstairs bathroom is proof...my head hurts...my skin hurts...and I want Anzu to shut the hell up and stop asking me questions I can't answer...//  
/I'll be right up./ Yugi turned to Joey. "Keep making the punch, I'll be right back."  
Joey nodded. "Everything okay?"  
Yugi merely turned and darted through the kitchen's swinging doors. "I really hope so."  
  
Aha, another cliffhanger. Thats a real recipie for punch in chapter 1 you know. Sorry about this- I'm sure the story will pick up in the next chapter. Plus, I need some dialogue exchange between Malik and Ryou(on the phone). Thanks reviewers!  
Ja!  
Nakoruru 


	3. Chapter 3 is really short

You know the rules:  
/hikari thinking/  
//yami thinking//  
(whispered,mumbled dialogue)  
Oh. and Yami Malik is 'Ishtal' and Yami Bakura is 'Bakura', just to avoid any confusion.  
  
Disclaimer:Unless my name changed or something, I don't own a damn thing. Oh, but I do own Arissa from the last chapter as well as the character Nakasaki who's helping me write this time.  
  
Nakoruru: I have no idea what I'm doing on this chapter...lets just hope for the best okay? Uh...Nakasaki is helping me on this one and she's not an accomplished writer, so my first warning is that this chapter may suck ass.  
Nakasaki: Alright, that was low...even for you.   
Nakoruru: Well. you're not. Just do the warnings first and I'll let you take over when the romantic stuff starts. You read enough romance novels.  
Nakasaki: Okay *smiles* Call me Nakoruru's yami, even though I'm not...exactly. Let me see...warnings include shonen ai, swearing, standard craziness, and an irritatingly whiny Yami Yugi.   
Nakoruru: Nice job. Pairings are SetoxYami, RyouxMalik, BakuraxIshtal, AnzuxHonda...thats it.  
Nakasaki: Oh, and about the name "Ishtal", Nako-chan writes it that way because "Ishtar" makes her think of the girl from Macross 2. And she's seen it written other places as "Ishtal".  
Nakoruru: *shudders* Enough...on with the story.   
  
CHAPTER 3 IS REALLY SHORT  
"Are you okay, Yami?" Anzu asked, knocking on the bathroom door.(Nakoruru: I hate the name Tea)  
Yami groaned. "Go away..." He muttered. She'd asked him that about 40 times already.  
"Please open the door..." She persisted.  
"No."  
"How come?"  
Yami was hard pressed for an answer. "I don't want to."  
/That was weak...you must be sick if that is as good of an answer you can come up with./Yugi chuckled. (Nakoruru: Yes, that is proper grammar.)  
//Funny. Get her away from me.//  
/Roger, that./ Yugi turned the corner and saw Anzu on the outside of the bathroom.   
"Hey, Anzu, I think Yami would prefer to be alone right now." Yugi ventured, trying to lead her away from the door. "If he's not feeling well, he probably doesn't want to be bothered." (Nakoruru: not by her, anyway.)  
(Nakasaki: Nako-chan, stop interuppting the story, you have not even written a paragraph yet and this is your third fic break.)  
(Nakoruru: I told you not to call me that...and I'm haning a major problem coming up with dialogue for The Annoying One.)  
(Nakasaki: *sighs* Fine, do as you like.)  
"Plus, we need you downstairs," Yugi added. "Everyone's already here and Seto and Mokuba are gonna be back soon."  
Anzu sighed, relenting. "You're right. We have to get everyone situated. Uh," She looked back towards the door where violent retching sounds could be heard. "Tell me when he's better." She slowly walked down the hall and around the corner, diappearing out of sight.  
Yugi walked over to the door and knelt by it so that Yami could hear him."You didn't drink any of Joey's punch, did you?"  
"Well, aren't you the comedian today!" Yami said huffily.  
"Im just trying to cheer you up. What exactly is the problem?"  
"My stomach hurts." Yami moaned. "Can we go home?"  
Yugi shook his head, disregarding the fact that his yami was on the other side of a closed door. "Why don't you come out and you can lie down for a while. I'm sure Seto will understand about this."  
"I don't understand. I was never even ill in my former life and now this."  
"It is kinda weird. I didn't think you could get sick since you don't technically have your own body and the only way you could get sick is through me, then. But I feel okay, so it has to be you and if you didn't drink Joey's punch, then wha-"  
//Aibou, I love you dearly. I really do, but you aren't helping.//  
Yugi grinned sheepishly. /Sorry about that So are you gonna stay in that bathroom all day?/  
//It smells bad in here...instead of opening the door, i think I'll just enter the puzzle from this side and lie down for a bit in my soul chamber. I'm sure whatever this is will have passed by the time I wake up.//  
/Probably. Will you be okay by yourself?/  
//Yes, Aibou, I'll be fine.//  
Yugi's puzzle glowed brightly, and Yugi felt a wave of exhaustion overcome his other half as he heard him drop to the tiled floor.  
/Yami?!/  
//Ugh...Yugi...I don't have enough energy to return to the puzzle...what's happening?//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"I HAVE ARRIVED!!!" Ishtal yelled at the top of his lungs, nearly deafening the two white haired boys staning on either side of him.  
Bakura clutched his temples. "YOU DUMBASS!! RING THE DOORBELL!!"  
"Where is it?!"  
"Right there."  
"...where?"  
"There!"  
"Where?"  
"There!!"  
"I don't see it..." Ishtal said, looking right at the bell.  
Bakura snapped. "IT IS DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF YOUR UGLY FUCKING FACE, DARK MALIK!!!!! "  
Ishtal burst into tears. "You never said I was ugly before!!" He wailed, pretending to be highly upset. "You said you loved me!!" He threw himself on the doorstep, arms locked around Bakura's legs. He gazed up into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"I wuv you..." He said in a squeaky voice. "I wuuuuuuuuuuuv you, Bakuwa."  
Bakura sighed, looking strangely defeated. "Get the hell off me."  
Ishtal scowled, and jumped to his feet, to which he calmly pulled back, and slapped Bakura across the face.  
"Ow..."  
"What's with you...I'm trying to get you to fight with me so we can have wild animal sex like we always do." Ishtal put his hand on his hips, pondering this as if it were as normal as anything.   
"I feel like shit." Bakura responded, leaning against the door. "You kept me up too late, you bastard."  
"You liked it."  
"Yes, but still..."  
Ishtal snorted. "If you think you're getting out of this party with a lame excuse like that, you're stupid. We don't have actual bodies to feel like shit with."  
"True..."  
"Uh...do you two possibly mind moving so that I can ring the doorbell?!" Ryou asked heatedly.   
Ishtal pulled Bakura to one side, noticing that he didn't pull away. "Sorry, Ryou, forgot you were there."  
Ryou shook his head, and pressed the button. A cow mooed. "That's an interesting doorbell for Kaiba to have."  
Bakura leaned against his boyfriend's chest. "Mokuba probably fucked with it."  
Ryou frowned. "You're going to have to watch your language around these little kids. And since Yugi's here you'll really have to watch it, because Yami will literally rip your head off if he hears you talking to Yugi like that."  
Bakura flipped him off, and Ishtal snickered, as Honda answered to door.  
"Hey you guys, hurry up and get in here. Kaiba will ba back with Mokuba in a few minutes."  
  
  
Nakasaki: Readers of this fic will be out for your blood if you keep doing this...what an irritatingly short chapter...  
Nakoruru: Well if you weren't such an anti-muse it might be longer. This is supposed to be a transitional chapter, anyway.  
Nakasaki: Nice save...  
Nakoruru: And I'm making you write it, so there.  
Nakasaki: *smiles evilly* Wonderful.  
Nakoruru: What the hell have I done?! Ja, everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4 has no title

Chapter 4...Untitled  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry this took so damned long...I've just dug myself out of the pile of homework I was buried under and got on Naka's case about writing this.  
Nakasaki: Yes, it seems Elmo knows where we live...whatever that means. Anyway, I wrote this chapter so it may have a slightly different tone than the others.  
Nakoruru: One more thing...We need some feedback on couples here. I don't know how I'll manage any hardcore yaoi in something so ridiculous, but if that is wanted, then sure.  
Nakasaki: We should probably revise the warnings then, I think that last chapter really pushed the PG 13 rating.  
Nakoruru: Oh, I've yet to push the rating *smiles* this may end up an R before its over, if the language gets any fouler or certain, uh, activities occur...  
Nakasaki: Tee hee. On with the fic!  
Nakoruru: This is going straight to hell...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I've only been to this house a few times in the past, so I am yet still amazed at the sheer size of it. Granted, I have raided tombs that were easily five times the size of this house but I think it has been so long since I've seen anything beyond the general vicinity of Ryou's house that I may have forgotten the feeling of total open space. And we are just walking in a hallway, at that. Ishtal is gawking like an idiot, but I suppose that isn't noteworthy...what the hell is he staring at? Oh, I failed to notice that huge glass Blue Eyes White Dragon statue DIRECTLY in front of me. Impressive. Kaiba seems to be a bit over obsessive though regarding his dragons. I swear he sleeps with one or something and I aim to prove this while I'm here. I've brought along one of those little paper picture takers in my back pocket in case I can't get the humiliating object itself. This is going to be unbearably funny.  
Damn this headache. The stupid thing won't go away. Ra only knows how many painkillers I took before leaving the house, which might account for why everything in this room is the wrong color. And all those little things are running around the room. Ishtal, you bastard-I'd kill you if I could remember what exactly we did last night. Or what the hell is wrong with the inside of my head. Hm, there's the little bitch, Anzu coming straight for us. Someday I will put a fist through her forhead, thus ending the friendship speeches. The whole planet shall worship me for my good deed.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Glad you could make it." She said, smiling in the most annoying way possible.  
"Hello, Anzu." Ryou replied. "Are we the last ones here?"  
Honda spoke for her, as if we needed him to. "Yep, that's everyone. Wait, where's Malik? I thought he liked Mokuba."  
Ryou smiled sadly. "Sorry, but he isn't at all well, so he stayed home. Isis is looking after him."  
{Which proves that the Hikari is even more insane than the Yami.} Ishtal transmitted to me. Yes, we can speak telepathically, you fools. I think I screwed him to much or somthing and it just happened one day.  
Speaking on Isis, Malik must be dying or close to it if he's letting her dote over him. The woman is such a freak. That, and you have to almost pry him with a tree off of Ryou. Did, I mention their situation? They are what the mortals call 'dating.' No, I don't get it either.  
{You owe me ten bucks, and I want it sometime in the next week you asshole so I can get the stuff we need to explode the pigeons behind the mall.}  
Oh, right the pigeons. The highlight of my week shall be killing them all. //I'd nearly forgotten.//  
{I bet. What in Ra's name is wrong with you?}  
//Meaning...?//  
{You're acting like...I dunno...not you.}  
//How the fuck could I not be?! I swear you get crazier with every passing moment!//  
{Heh, that's better, but still. Pray that whatever sacked Malik didn't jump off of me onto you. I'm not babysitting anyone else this week.}  
Babysitting, pssht. //That's a big word for you. Stop, or you may actually cause that muscle in your skull to spasm enough to form something we higher beings call a 'thought.'//  
{You know I'm kicking your ass later for that one...}  
//Not happening.//  
{Oh, no? Then I'll just have to get you now!}  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
  
Ryou had been conversing with Honda and Aznu as he helped the millions of little ones find thier places behind various pieces of furniture when he heard that last comment. I belive I haven't explained this well enough-Bakura and Ishtal share a telepathic link similar to that of Ryou and Bakura, though not quite on the same level. Because of this, sometimes the links cross through Bakura(Ryou isn't linked to Ishtal directly) and he is therefore, a third party listener to some of thier internal dialogue. This was such an occasion. So Ryou calmly reached over to where Ishtal was standing and gave his spiky blonde hair a firm yank.  
/Could this possibly wait until afterwards?/ He asked sarcastically. /I will seriously mind if I have to explain to Kaiba why 3/4 of a mile every direction from his house is destroyed, including the house itself./  
//If that idiot thinks he can beat me, let him try! Hell, it wont be your fault if him or anything else gets mauled.//  
/Yes, it sort of is. I'm responsible for you to a certain extent and I promised Isis that Ishtal woudn't die or kill anything significant while we were out./  
Since the bonds were still crossed, Istal picked up on the last comment.{Hm, lets see then, I can kill Joey, Tristan, Mai...}  
Ryou sighed, his patience wearing thin. /Why don't you two go outside in the back then. That way, you won't mess anything up./  
//I knew you wouldn't last with making me stay here.// Bakura smacked Ishtal in the back of the head and made a run for the kitchen, which led to the backyard. //Let's go, dumbass.//  
{Right behind you, bitch.} He followed his boyfriend out, pausing to grab a handful of candy off of the mini coffee table to his right.  
Ryou smiled in relief, suddenly the happiest he had been all day. He turned back to Anzu and Honda. "Sorry for the interruption, what were you saying again?"  
Anzu chuckled. "What in the world was that about?" Sha asked,pointing towards the swinging kitchen door where the two yamis had just made thier exodus.  
Ryou shook his head."Oh, the usual things with them. I'm just glad they have each other to run around with."  
  
  
  
(Fic Break)  
Nakasaki: This is sooooooooo dull.  
Nakoruru:That's your problem, or am I taking over now?  
Nakasaki: No, I can finish this chapter without hitting my head on the keyboard.  
Nakoruru: Sure thing.*rips open pixie sticks*  
(End of fic break)  
  
  
While the previous occured, Yugi was busy dragging Yami to a spare bedroom as ignoring his complaints (Nakoruru: This is just me, but if he's anything like Naka then he seriously bitches about doing anything against his will, add to it the fact that he was a pharaoh in his past life, and you have a neverending supply of mental taxation.) which is pretty much what he always did, since Yami complained about most things, but he really couldn't see it right now since Yami felt the way he did, and Yugi thought he would be happy with an excuse not to participate in the festivities. He was thinking Yami posessed God's gift of common sense. He was dead wrong. So here he was, literally dragging his darker half by his shirt and struggling to remain calm and as composed as someone could be if they were pulling a larger version of themselves down a long hallway by the clothes as the latter whined like a spoiled toddler.  
"Aibou, I don't want to go to bed. Can't I stay with you?"  
"I promised I'd stay until you fell asleep, but I also promised Seto that I would help him handle Mokuba's friends because he needs all of his sanity on Monday for a board meeting."  
"I want to stay in the puzzle."  
"You can't get in for some reason right now. Here we are." Yugi pushed open a door to one of the mansion's many guest rooms. The room was pretty much what you, as the reader can envision, so I won't go into elaborate detail. As soon as Yami looked inside and discovered his hikari was serious, he pulled out his secret weapon.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase Yugi?" He pleaded using the patented 'puppy dog eyes' expression.  
"Okay, now that's just scary..." Yugi said, half amused as he closed the door behing them.  
Yami, deciding this wasn't working, decided to try the mose sickening thing he'd ever seen. Basically, he threw himself on the floor, wrapped his arms around Yugi's legs and begged. Using a line that made even Bakura do a 180.  
"I wuv you, Yugi." He said, looking up at him. Yugi shut his eyes, trying not to laugh or give in. This was particularly sickening since Ishtal was known to do this constantly. Yami figured he was light years cuter than Ishtal (and he is) so it should have that much more effect. "I wuuuuuuuuuvvvvv you." He whimpered for extra effect.  
Yugi smiled. "That's not fair. And it's not even working so collect the remains of your pride and get in bed Yami." He helped his darker half off the floor and pulled off his sweatshirt, kissing him lightly on the cheek. /Don't worry, I love you too./  
  
  
  
Seto took a deep breath as he pulled up in front of his house. "There's going to be hell to pay if they're not done." He thought. "But then, Yugi didn't call me to stall so I guess they are." He looked over at his brother, half dozing in the seat. "Come on, Mokuba. We're home." He said, shaking him.  
Mokuba was instantly awake. (Nakoruru: small children seem to have that ability) He wanted to play his new video game his brother had bought him immediately. "YAY! WE'RE BACK!" He yelled, making Seto wonder whether or not bullet proof glass was mesnt to take such abuse. Mokuba jumped out of the car, leaving his stuffed green hippo (Beanie) souvenir in the seat.Seto stared at it, deciding on leaving it there in hopes of Mokuba forgetting about it so he could ditch it later. He handed his keys to his butler to park the car, and followed his brother to the front door, silently praying Yugi and co. were finished and the interior of the mansion was intact.   
  
  
"C'mon, birdie..." Ishtal coaxed, crouching, inching backwards. "Got some food for you...that's it, c'mon over here..." 'Here' referred to where Bakura was sitting, waiting patiently. The former had managed to obtain his $10 and sprinted to the nearest drug store, where he picked up a box of minute rice and some alka-seltzer. He was now dropping grains of rice along the groung and watching gleefully as some unsuspecting sparrows hopped after him, eating it.  
Bakura stifled a yawn and rested his head on his arms at the picnic table, which he had claimed while Ishtal tested his theory. Supposedly, birds' stomachs explode when they are fed a combination of alka-seltzer and minute rice. Originally they had agreed to test this upon pigeons but neither one of them felt like stealing a car or something to get there. So, they settled upon the sparrows living in the woods behind Kaiba's house. They were sure he wouldn't mind.   
Soon, Ishtal had a small group of the stupid birds happily chomping away. He stepped back from his mixture, and seated himself next to his boyfriend, smirking. Bakura wrung his hands in anticipation...  
...and the entire little group of sparrows dropped to the ground without a sound.  
The two yamis stared for a moment, before Ishtal broke the deafening silence.  
"THAT'S IT!?!?!?!? He yelled, chucking the box of rice nearly fifty feet across the trees. "DAMNIT!! THEY JUST...DIE!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SPEND MY MONEY FOR?!?!?" He jumped up, throwing a mini-tantrum, punching random trees and screaming at the heavens.  
Bakura rose, laughing his ass off, and swayed, gripping the edge of the table to support his weight, as his legs seemed incapable of doing so. He was sure it wasn't windy enough for the trees to be moving around like that; they seemed to be twisting and blurring around of their own accord. His pre-existing headache amplified ten-fold when the blood rushed from his face, leaving him in a horrible state of vertigo. He felt as if his insides had been reduced to ice, and his throat and lungs screamed with every painful, rasping breath he took.   
"W-what...the...?" Bakura stammered, gasping,clutching his chest. //Ish...g...get the fuck over here...// He could feel himself falling...  
Ishtal stopped murdering the tree in front of him, and spun around, angrily. "Don't bother me unless you wa-wha?! Bakura!?" He turned just in time to see his koi fall forward onto the cool grass. "Oh, Ra..." He knelt beside him, lifting his smaller body slightly and turning him over. A light flush adorned his normally pale cheeks, and his breathing was shallow and strained. His skin fairly burned to the touch. Ishtal panicked for a moment, before realizing that he couln't do anything for Bakura while they were both outside in forty degree weather. He looked down at the latter's green shirt and jeans. {Leave it to you to not wear a jacket.} He thought. {Ryou will freak when he sees him.} He stood, lifting the smaller boy in his arms, pulling him closer to his chest. He began to jog back towards the Kaiba mansion. {I guess I get you inside...I knew there was something wrong with you this morning...why didn't you tell me?}  
  
  
Seto delighted in the look on his brother's face when just about everyone they knew jumped out at him in the living room. He also was stunned by the decorating job they had done, and the fact that nothing seemed even out of place. He sighed, watching his brother blush as he recieved his birthday kiss from Mai and Anzu. Yugi, I seriously owe you for this one. Big time, He thought as he watched Mokuba open the presents from his classmates first. He scanned the faces in the living room. Come to think of it, where is he? I know he wouldn't miss this...  
Anzu must've seen his confused expression, because she sidled up to him, and whispered quietly: "Yugi's upstairs with Yami...uh, he got sick from Joey's punch or something like that so Yugi's trying to take care of him.  
Ah, so that explains it,sort of. Wait a minute... "What do you mean 'he got sick'? He doesn't tecnically have a body. And he doesn't eat so-"  
Anzu shrugged. "I doubt it was from the punch. But some kind of bug is going around. You should probably go check on them-I'm sure Yami would be happy to see you. She added with a grin and trotted off.  
Seto scowled. It was unnerving that both his brother and the little twit knew about him and Yami-Yugi, when he was certain he was putting up a good act of hating him. Oh, to hell with it. He had to go upstairs anyway to get his present to Mokuba so it seemed like a good enough excuse for him to slip away for a few minutes...  
  
Nakasaki:Whew. That was tiring.  
Nakoruru: Yeah, and you're not even done. I guess I'll pick up next chapter though.  
Nakasaki: Oooooooh! Can I write a lemon chapter?! Pleeeeaaaaaaaase?  
Nakoruru: In this story?!  
Nakasaki: *to the readers* Anybody opposed to it? If not...  
Nakoruru: C'mon people, need feedback here. Expect Ch.5 in a few days. Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5 took forever

Ch 5 took a while  
  
  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, that took a while... Sorry about that.  
Nakasaki: You really need to do something about all that homework.  
Nakoruru:How about you do it?  
Nakasaki: ...  
Nakoruru: Thats what I thought. Rating changes to R for this because of this chapter. You'll see...  
  
  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
  
"Where am I?" I wondered as I made my way down a long corridor-Ra only knowa when I started walking. I reach the light at the end of it soon enough, and find that I am standing in an elaborate flower garden, complete with rose vines and ivys crawling around shiny white furniture and corresponding archways beckoning towards several pathways. Upon closer inspection, I could see what would only be described as 'faeries' prancing around some of the larger flowers and laughing, pointing at me. Being myself, I went to grab one of the little broads but she vanished. I noticed they were all different colors, some of them were pretty damn cute(and if anyone could hear me thinking this I'd have to kill them immediately) considrering the fact that they were all bare-assed naked. Of course this piqued my interest so I decided to try and catch a purple one, thinking Ishtal would be pissed if I didnt get him one of these, but she got away from me as well. She thought it was the funniest thing in the world that I couldnt get close enought to grab her tiny ass.   
I tried once more, but she slipped between my fingers and ran underneath me, leading me off to a shady spot of the garden where I beheld what was quite possibly the most hilarious thing I've yet to see in over 5000 years...  
Ryou was sitting on a deck chair in a light-blue leotard and stockings, complete with toe shoes and plastic butterfly wings. Of course I laughed hysterically, not bothering to ask why he was dressed tht way or what the hell had I hit my head on when I fell to conjure such a mental image. Yes I know I'm unconscious. Things like this just don't happen when one is awake.  
I think I laughed so hard I gave myself the hiccups, which was even funnier since I never though that was possible. Apparently my light didn't find this as humorous as I did, because he produced the millenium rod from seemingly nowhere and cracked me in the face with it. It more or less floored me out of shock. I awoke, ready to kill him and rip Malik's damn head off for having it, and I found out I had been transported to a different area of the garden. I was lying on stone in front of a cheesy angel fountain, which periodically spashed water in my face. I rolled over and got to my feet, irritated, and saw Ishtal curled up on the grass in the sun, not more than 15 feet away from where I stood. He wore translucent white robes(Nakoruru: This is starting to sound like a porno: now you see why the rating changed.  
Bakura: You act like it's my fault...) made of mist and silk and his skin and hair seemed to shine in the morning light as he shifted onto his side, fast asleep.  
I think this dream just got better. Thanks Ryou.  
I crept up on him, silently wishing I had a bucket so I could dump some of that icy fountain water on his crotch...I've done that before and he promised he'd kill me...so I was forced to settle for laying down beside him, gazing at his face. He's so deep in sleep he's drooling. Perfect.  
One if Ish's biggest pet peeves is having anything touching his ears, excluding his hair. Especially anything wet: He'll scream and bitch about it for hours. I end up licking his ear at least once a month, just to piss him off and remind myself what the scream sounds like and what his punches feel like. He screams like a girl, so being the evil, sadistic bastard that I am, I brushed his hair gently away from the side of his head, breathed softly on his neck just to see him smile in his sleep. I made certain I was out of his immedieate punching range before I leaned in and gave him a nice soppy one from his collar bone to his hairline.  
And he screamed, jumping to his feet and cussing me out in Egyptian, Japanese, English, and a few other languages I've never heard before.  
When he calmed down, he just stood there, glaring at me as I faced him with a shit-eating grin on my face. I figured it was safe to approach him by now.  
"Good morning." I purred, pulling his oosely clothed body against mine and wrapping my long arms about his neck. "Sleep well?"  
Ishtal scowled. "I should kick the crap out of you, you damn ass, for scaring me like that! No, I don't mean the lick." He snaked his arms aroung my waist, giving me a sharp tug on my ponytail.(Nakoruru: I wish I had a scanner...I took the time to even draw this scene out.) "Why did you just keel over like that?"  
I shrugged. "How would I know? One minute I felt fine, then my head hurt, then I was dizzy and it was hard to breathe, and after that I was here." I released him from my embrace. "Where the hell is 'here' anyway?"  
"One of my dreams, actually." He replied, seating himself bak down on the ground and pulling me down next to him. "I guess I dozed off watching you and our link was still open, so here you are."  
I nodded, understanding. "Well, that explains why it's so fucked up. How do we get out of here?"  
"Usually I wake up when something disturbing happens. Like over there for instance." He pointed over my shoulder to where Isis and Shaddi were bathing each other in the fountain. Oh, dear Ra...there's something frightening about seeing a woman you know as personally as I know Isis naked like this, so I shuddered, trying not to tear my eyes out, screaming in my head. The yell must have been just loud enough to bring me back to the world of the living for I found myself hitting the side of my face on the hardwood floor. My head is taking a lot of abuse today.  
Ishtal yawned from his position at the foot of the bed I had fallen out of. He pillowed his head in his arms, looking over the edge at me curiously. "Hey beautiful." He said groggily. "Feel better?"  
I sighed, shutting my eyes and deciding to remain where I was once I had tried to sit up and discovered it didn't do much for my aching head. In fact, my entire body ached from the skin going inward, and I wondered absently if I had set myself on fire while I was out. But that couldn't have been, because I was very cold. Damn it's cold in here, or is it me? I kept trying to listen to the sounds below us in the living room, and thought I heard Malik's dumb ass burst through the front door. Ah, who gives a shit. I'm tired. I think I'll stay down here for a minute before I go downstsirs and kill them all for making so much noise.  
  
[Fic break] Nakoruru: Uh...basically Bakura's been out for about three hours, and all the little kids have gone home. Ha! I skipped out on writing the party! Yugi, Yami and Kaiba are in the next room (no you pervs, Yami's sick, remember?) and everybody else is downstairs. Oh, and if anyone wanted to know, Kaiba is taking Mokuba to Disneyworld for his birthday. Boy, he'll do anything for him, won't he? Ah well, that's all I have to say about that. I'm working on a yaoi fic currently for Breath of Fire 3 and maybe DragonballZ, because I love twising the storyline so much. More than likely I'll scrap them both to do one relating to Final Fantasy 7, 8 or Tactics. Yes, I'm crazy. Crazy is good right?  
Nakasaki: Depends on your point of view.[End of fic Break}  
  
Meanwhile,in the quickly emptying living room, a certain blonde-haired Egyptian boy had arrived and captured a certain white-haired boy in a headlock as he lauged maniacally.  
"Damn its good to see you!" Malik exclaimed, kissing Ryou on the top of his head while ignoring Joey who was trying to pull him off. "How DARE you leave me with that insane woman, you little bastard?! I should give you a noogie for that!"  
"Malik, let my head go..." Ryou said feebly, trying to appease his feverish, shirtless, soggy, and crazy boyfriend.  
"Hell no. Now you must pay! I will bruise your skull with my Ultimate Cosmic Thrust Noogie of Pain!"  
"Lovely.." Ryou remarked, closing his eyes as Malik's fist bored a hole in his head. "I'm terrified. Now, if you don't mind explaining how you got here and why you're so wet.."  
Malik released him and plopped down in an armchair, wringing out his sodden hair. "Ah, yes. Well, I stole Shaddi's car when he came to 'visit' sis, and I drove here and couldn't find a parking space, so I parked down the street and walked up here. It's snowing like a bitch out there so I got wet. As for my shirt, I lost it somewhere between home and this room. So, here I am."  
Anzu shook her head. "Poor thing-he's delirious."  
No he's not..." Honda murmured to himself, exiting the room.  
I HEARD THAT YOU SPEAR HEADED FREAK!!" Malik yelled, jumping to his feet. The fever overcame him and he fell back down again. "But I will kill you later. How'd pigeon exploding go? I heard their eyes blow out just before they bust apart."  
"Thats it." Ryou said, grabbing his koi by the arm. "You're starting to sound like your yami. To bed with you." He gave the Egyptian a gentle shove. "Go on."  
I SHALL RETURN!" Malik yelled, laughing maniacally as Ryou pulled him upstairs.  
"Kay, that was odd." Joey snorted, dumping a pixie stick down his throat.  
  
  
{Kaiba's POV}  
  
I feel like I'm the victim of some kind of conspiracy. How the hell does Anzu know about the relationship between Yami and I? Has it been that obvious? If Joey walks up to me with some sort of snide remark indicating that he is also aware, I swear I'm taking his face off. He really could'nt piss me off more if he did that, and he and I both know that the only thing sustaining his very existence at this point is indeed, Yami. Why my love values him as an aquaintance, however, I don't know.  
Im currently staring at the latter's still form in my bed. He finally went to sleep after all that whining. Good. He needs to rest anyway, plus I like watching him in his sleep. I notice a lot of little things about people like eyelash color, face shape, speech pattern...and whoever thinks this is obsessive can go straight to hell and burn. I've always studied the people I've interacted with to this detail ever since I was very young. It's unnerving, I'm certain, for someone to walk into my office while my back is turned and I know exactly who they are by how they breathe. Perhaps I'm a little oversensitive to my surroundings?  
Alright, I'm rambling now, but I can't help it. It's quiet as hell in this room and I'm worrying my head off over my ailing lover and Mokuba's reaction to my disappearance. I hope he isn't angry that I pulled a vanishing act. My room is virtually soundproof so I can't hear downstairs...  
  
"Hey, Seto-san, what's wrong?" Yugi asked quietly. He hasn't made a peep so I almost forgot he was in the room. He looks worried too. Looks like I have company in that.  
"Nothing Yugi, just thinking." I replied, looking away from Yami to the floor. I still don't know where I stand with Yugi, which makes our relationship a bit awkward. I'm in love with the dark half of his soul, who's in love with me, but I think Yugi has a crush on him but also likes Anzu who likes him back, who broke up with Yami when he told her how he felt for me...just damn. I'm making my head hurt.  
"What about?" Yugi persisted. I know he's genuinely concerned but I don't know how to tell him what i'm thinking, even though he's one of the few people I open up to. God, I'm starting to sound like such a clod.  
I shrug, knowing I'm not getting out of this one.   
"How do you feel about us Seto?" Yugi asked. "Are you worried about how I feel?"  
"What makes you ask?'  
How does he do that?! Do I think too loud?! I decided to play dumb, so sue me. You woudn't win, anyway.  
"I dunno," He continued, shifting in his chair. "Something about the way you act when were alone."   
"Why does it matter?" I know i'm sounding a little abraisive, but i wish he'd leave me alone and let me sort through this myself without anyone's interference, the way I've always done anything.  
"B-because..." He stammered, looking at the floor as if it were suddenly new and interesting. "Because, I think I'm in love with you Seto..."  
I blink once, forcing myself to comprehend what he just said. He has no idea what a burden he has relieved from my heart, and how I now instantaneously love him back. Of course, I can barely force myself to make an audible sound, I'm so shocked. Oh, shit, I'm starting to get a dizzy,drifting feeling, and my vision is getting dimmer. I guess I'll do the sensible thing and pass out now: I could use a nap anyway.  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, thats chapter 5. It would help if You people offer at least SOME suggestions. Damn, I do have other fics Im working on and I really love this one, but its being a bitch and wont give me any ideas. Oh well. Hopefully I will have this finished before Spring Break.  
Nakasaki: Hopefully...Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6 is full of weird stuff

Chapter 6  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, basically I'm gonna be switching perspectives like hell in this chapter, since it requires less description of the surroundings and takes less time. Yami's felling a little better in this chapter, so I'll bring him into the story a little more. Seto more or less fainted from exhaustion, anxiety, and shock last chapter, in case you were wondering, so don't expect him to be as talkative as usual. As of now, the only people left at the mansion are Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Ishtal, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, and Joey. Yes, I kept Joey in this for sheer sanity purposes, and It will give Malik someone to annoy. I just now stuck Mai in this, so assume she's fashionably late. Plus, you get to see what Bakura and Ishtal got Mokuba for his birthday. It's kinda perverted, but since this is R rated anyway, its okay. Strip Dueling can only get but SO bad, right?  
  
Another thing...they don't know this yet, but all of them are kinda snowed in, so they can't really leave even if they wanted to. This actually isn't a bad thing, because they have enough medicine to go around, and I speak from personal experience on that. I spent a few days at a friend's house because I was pissed at my parents, but what I didn't know was that she was sick, so I looked after her, and a couple more of my friends dropped by and brought whatever carried diseases with them, so I got sick, then, since I live in Ohio it snowed like a bitch, I got stuck at her house, and figured out how to stretch a bottle of NyQuil and Robutussin or whatever the hell its called with water and corn syrup. Hey, it worked! Aren't I smart?  
  
Nakasaki: Of course you are. You didn't take me with you so I missed out. *fakes depression*  
Nakoruru: Oh, shut up. At any rate I paid you to finish my essay because I couldn't get to it. You did a good job by the way and didn't break my 100 percent record.  
Nakasaki: You cant tell by how she types, but Nako is a grammar freak and has gotten 100's on every english paper she's written this year. I'm so proud! *hugs Nakoruru*  
Nakoruru:*chokes* Ack! Uh, well...here's Chapter 6, hope you like it. By the way I'm holding a contest. The challenge is to draw part of a scene in any of my three fics, and send it to me, and I'll choose the best. Drawings can be any style, any way. (Hey, I'm content-collecting for the site I'm making at the end of the school year.) The prize is the winner gets to be an active participant in either Quarantine, Millenuim Spike, or my newest one yet to be uploaded, Crush Virus.  
Nakasaki: Meaning, you will be just like any other character in the fic. Contest goes until April Fools Day!  
Nakoruru: Get Drawing!*beams* And thanks for the reviews.  
Chaper 6 is full of stupid stuff  
Yami's POV  
  
I awoke when I heard something in the room hit the floor. I opened my eyes and leaned over the side of the bed to see my aibou cradling my other lover's upper body in his small arms, shaking him slightly. Seto didn't seem to be even remotely conscious and was unaccountably limp in the small boy's embrace. So I did what came naturally. I panicked, which didn't help anything and only resulted in making myself ill again. After I had relieved myself of the horrible feeling I helped Yugi get Seto into the bed(which took quite a bit of doing since he happens to be more than a foot taller than either of us and a good 50lbs heavier) but we soon had him sleeping comfortably in the spot I had occupied only a few minutes ago. He wasn't running a fever, no chills, so I figured he had managed to overwork himself into such a state of weakness. I made a mental note to scold him as soon as he woke up for worrying me like this, though I don't necessarily mind looking after him. Hell, I don't mind at all.  
  
Yugi is blaming himself for this, and I told him that Seto probably wasn't feeling very well in the first place, and the confession of love just sort of pushed him over the edge, so to speak. He accepted this easily enough, and decided to inform me of our current situation. I shuddered as he told me about the snow. I HATE snow. I'd only seen it once in my past life and that was when I journeyed to the north to speak to the ruler of a kingdom there, and I have long since forgotten the name of this place or this person, but all I know was there was snow as far as the eye could see. I made no move out of the palace, and caught such a horrible cold that I couldn't leave for weeks, which only served to darken my mood. I had my high priest Seth there to comfort me, and for some reason, he was more taken with snow than I was so he made it at least bearable while I recovered. Now that I think about it, The same situation may repeat here if I am lucky. Spending a few weeks in Seto's "palace" seems wonderful, though I doubt we'll get much privacy. I can hear Yugi's stomach growling, poor thing. He needs to eat, so I will send him downstairs to do so. I kiss him on his forehead because I wish to spare him whatever it it I have contracted and send him on his way. He says he will go but he wants me to let Seto rest and not have sex with him. As if I would wake him. He does look rather adorable though, even if he is a bit paler than usual. I wonder if he's too hot under all those blankets? Perhaps I should take his shirt off....then again, maybe not. But he may be too warm. Hmm...its getting difficult to let him sleep now. I dont give Yugi enough credit for knowing me inside and out.  
  
There, shirt is removed and hormones are in check. Im getting tired again, so I guess I'll just slide in next to him.Don't worry Yugi, i'm too drowsy to do anything. I'll just close my eyes and wait for him to awaken. Then, I'll have my fun. Hopefully, Yugi will be done eating by then so he can join us. Ah, thats a wonderful mental image to fall asleep to.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"ACHOO!"  
"...Bless you?"  
"Shut up."  
"...tee hee..."  
"...grrr..."  
  
Bakura marathon glared at Ishtal who had permanently seated himself at the edge of the bed to bother his ailing lover. The former, no longer feverish, had spent the last hour or so sneezing his head off, making his headache worse. He could hear Malik and Joey yelling downstairs and was pissed because he was missing out. He found it strange that Kaiba hadn't punched Joey in the face for making so much noise, but he figured the pharaoh was awake by now, and they were probably ripping each others clothes off. Bakura yawned. He was bored as hell. Then he got and idea.  
"Hey Ish?"  
"Yup?"  
"Where's mini-Kaiba?"  
"How would I know where the mutant is?"  
"Assming Kaiba and Yami haven't fucked each other stupid, we can put Mokuba's birthday present to good use. We need a good 5 players."  
Ishtal smirked. "You are an evil bastard. But Yami'll win. He always does."  
"Not this time. His skill doesn't extend that far. Call Malik and tell him to control Joey with the rod, and make it seem like this is his idea." Bakura slipped out of bed and pulled his shirts back on. "I'll need all the clothes I can find."  
Ishtal laughed and dipped into the link. //Malik...//  
/Mmm...Ryou you have such a nice...oh...Huh?! Ishtal?!/  
//Yeah, thanks for the picture. I have to rip out my imagination.//  
/Har-de-har-har. That was so funny, I think I pissed myself. What do you want?/  
//Bakura and I have a great idea for a game to play to kill some time.//  
/If it involves stripping, me or anyone else but Mai, I'm in./  
//WHEN DID SHE GET HERE?! Oh well, her funeral.//  
/Poor girl. Joey's the only straight guy here, so it won't be too bad for her./  
//Well, anyway, since you have the rod with you, take control of Joey and have him say this...//  
/Will Do!/   
  
A/N Nakoruru: Gets slightly random at times. Just a warning.  
Joey stopped talking, blinked, and said: "WHERE'S MOKUBA!?"  
Mai covered her ears with her magazine, wondering if they were bleeding from the volume. "How should I know? I just got here." She looked toward the stairwell and smiled at Yugi's confused expression as he walked down. "Hey Yugi."  
"Hey Mai." He replied cheerfully. "How do you come to be here?" (Basically, a nice way of asking "Why the hell are you here?")  
Mai shrugged her shoulders. "Last minute character insertion. This story was getting way to serious. But other than that I don't think I have a reason, other than to see Joey, of course. "  
Yugi nodded. "Oh. And by the way Joey, Mokuba's in his room."  
/Go and ask him to see the cards he just got./ Malik intoned. /We're going to play a little game with them later, so just pocket them for now./  
"I have to go ask him something." Joey announced as he bounded up the stairs.   
"Um, Okay. " Ryou mumbled, coming into the room. "What was that about?"  
Mai and Yugi shrugged in unison, and Yugi resumed his journey to the kitchen to hunt for something edible. "Probably too much sugar." He remarked.   
"I see. Has anyone seen Malik?"  
"Not as of lately. .." Mai thought for a minute. "I think he went upstairs a few minutes ago. Why do you ask?"  
"Well," Ryou began. "Normally Malik is out to torture most of us when were together like this, but I don't hear Bakura yelling or Yami screaming curses at him, so I guess he went to sleep or something. I should check though."  
Joey came back downstairs looking completly blank. He passed right by Ryou and sat on the couch, blinked, and spoke again.   
"Hey! What's goin' on?"  
Mai looked at him, shook her head, and went back to her magazine.  
Ryou sweatdrooped. "Nothing much Joey."  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"I wonder if Seto has any chocolate sauce..."  
Normal POV  
  
Ishtal smirked. "There. Happy now?"  
"Quite." Bakura replied. "I'm going to wash my hair." He slid out of bed, kicked the door open, and walked across the hall to a bathroom (not the one Yami puked in). Ishtal just sat there, blinking. "Alright then...mind if I join you in there?"  
"Don't get any ideas." Bakura called, rifling through a cabinet. "I'm not taking off my damn clothes, I'm just...whoa..."  
"What?" Ishtal jumped up and ran to the bathroom doorway.   
Bakura snickered and hid something behind his back. "Nothing."  
"Nothing my ass. Let me see."  
"No."  
"Why the hell not?!" Ishtal yelled and got hit in the face with something. He pulled it off and stared at it dumbly, before recognizing the article of clothing for what it was. "Ah! SHIT! GETITAWAY!!!" He yelled, throwing the offending item across the room and turning on the faucet to wash his face and hands.  
Bakura laughed his ass off, which only made him cough. "A serious case of TMI (too much info)." He said when he could breathe again. Ishtal dried his slightly reddened face on a handtowel, scowling.  
"That was just nasty. What were you doing in the hamper anyway?"  
"Hamper?"  
Ishtal pointed to a dirty clothes hamper.  
"So that's what it is. I though it was a cabinet."  
"Pay more attention to your surroundings..." Ryou said, walking into the doorway. "And Kaiba-kun wouldn't like you going through his stuff, so don't."  
Bakura smirked. "For your information, I was trying to find shampoo. How was I supposed to know what a hamper is?"  
"If you didn't spend so much time screwing..."Ryou began, looking away.  
"Not a chance. I'll just be ignorant then, thank you." Bakura snaked an arm around his koi and kissed his jawline. "Our time is special."  
Ishtal cocked an eyebrow. "You must feel really shitty to say something that...corny. Is washing your hair a really good idea?"  
"Forget it." He picked the article of clothing from where it had fallen. "I get the feeling this isn't Kaiba's."  
Ishtal shielded his eyes as Ryou calmly walked off. "What makes you say?"  
"Well, damn...for one thing, its purple, and I know enough about him to say he HATES purple, especially after he's watched Barney with Mokuba. Another thing is that...and this is making me queasy just thinking about it...but its about 7 sizes too small. And its a speedo, by the way.  
"Oh, really?" Ishtal said sarcastically. So what are you getting at? Excuse me for being a dumbass."  
"It's Yami's"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" YOU HIT ME WITH IT!!!!!!! GOD DAMN YOU BAKURA!!!!!! TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M KILLING YOU YOU FUCKING JACKAS-" Bakura clamped his hand over the irate yami's mouth.  
"You obviously don't see the blackmailing capabilities here. Or blatant embarassment. "  
Ishtal slapped his hand away. "What the hell are you talking about?!!"  
"We can use this in our little game."  
Ishtal's look of utter horror turned into an evil smirk. "Alright. Where do we start?"  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry for the retardedness of this entire chapter, but this was supposed to be a humor fic from the beginning. Expect the next chapter to be all out silly and then I'll revert back into the semi-serious mode. Later. Ja!  
  
Nakoruru Orukousaki 


End file.
